


I'm fine.

by TheStartOfABigMistake



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Descriptions of Injury, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Neglect, Not Beta Read, References to Depression, description of murder, i think theres an f bomb in there, its not graphic, thats a bit more graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStartOfABigMistake/pseuds/TheStartOfABigMistake
Summary: He's fine. He always is.READ THE TAGS
Kudos: 20





	I'm fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, if you feel like you've seen this before it's probably because you have, as I originally posted it to the wrong account.
> 
> TWs are in the tags

He was fine. Of course he was, why wouldn’t he be?  
Michelangelo was skateboarding as quietly as possible on the city buildings (which wasn't very quiet,) no destination in mind, just going where the wind blows, it was technically daytime but the big grey clouds made it look otherwise, it looks like it’d start raining any second, it was already sprinkling quite a bit, but that was the least of his concerns, he should probably be a bit more worried about how he went topside by himself at broad daylight without telling anybody and if he gets ambushed by the Foot or another one of their many, many enemies, the odds of him getting out alive are slim at best, but amazingly he wasn’t too worried about that either, he wasn’t worried at all, about anything, ever.  
That’s him right? He’s the happy one, the carefree one, the stupid one, he doesn’t get sad, or angry, he’s fine, he’s always fine.  
It doesn’t hurt that his father barely acknowledges him, it doesn’t bother him when Leo calls him a screw up or unapologetically uses him as bait without a single worry of him actually getting injured, it doesn’t hurt when Raph calls him an idiot or slaps him hard, he doesn’t even care that he’s only ever heard Donnie raise his voice at him specifically, it doesn’t bother him one bit, nope, not at all.   
And it definitely doesn’t hurt to smile, to make terrible jokes and continue to smile even when no one laughs, it doesn’t hurt that he has to bite his tongue to avoid starting an argument with everyone about everything, because he knows that no matter what he says nothing will change, nobody ever listens to him, but he totally doesn’t care, it doesn’t bother him, he’s fine.  
At this point the sprinkles have turned into full blow rain, and that’s when he realized he should probably go back to the lair, he hopes he hasn’t been gone long enough for anyone to notice, because if he has then it’ll start another unwinnable argument, and that’s the last thing he’d want, he probably shouldn’t have gone out in the first place, but if he didn’t he was worried he’d snap someone’s neck, and then everyone would have another reason to hate him, he’s stupid, annoying, and fucking crazy, they’d probably lock him up, and then he really would be crazy. But he was fine, of course, there’s no reason why he wouldn’t be.  
A pebble, or maybe a crack on the building suddenly got caught on one of the wheels to his skateboard, causing him to lose his balance and he fell forward landing flat on the ground and hitting his chin hard, and his skateboard flying off behind him, he got up and sat on his legs and moved a hand up to rubbed his chin, there’s definitely an open cut, and it was hard to tell from the rain, but he’s pretty sure he’s bleeding too.  
It didn’t hurt though, there was a small puddle of water to the left of where he sat, he leaned over to look at it, he could barely make out his reflection, but he could see how gross he looked, his eyes showed the sorrow he was truly feeling, he was started to get wrinkles from constantly smiling, he was tired, anyone could’ve seen that, and now he had a massive gash under his mouth that looked almost like a second bloody mouth. But it was fine.  
As he looked stared down at his reflection, he was able to manage the energy to smile, he smiled for a few seconds before dropping it, and then he smiled again, and dropped it again, he did this until he thought his smile looked convincing enough, and he got up and grabbed his abandoned skateboard and started riding it to head back. Hopefully no one would ask where he was or what happened to his chin, they probably wouldn’t, they only cared if he almost died, and a little cut on his chin wasn’t a near death experience.   
And that was good,  
He was glad,  
He was fine,  
Happy even,  
Why wouldn’t he be?


End file.
